youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars Episode 2 - Attack of the Clones (Julian14bernardino Style)
Julian14bernardino's movie spoof of Star Wars Episode 2 - Attack of the Clones. Cast *Anakin Skywalker - Kristoff (Frozen) *Padme Amidala - Anna (Frozen) *Obi-Wan Kenobi - Rayman (Rayman 2: Revolution) (I think Rayman is a better Obi-Wan Kenobi, because Rayman and Obi-Wan Kenobi are heroes, and Rayman makes a better Obi-Wan Kenobi than Elsa, who can't be Obi-Wan, because Obi-Wan is a male, and Elsa is a female) *Yoda - Olaf (Frozen) *R2-D2 - Sven (Frozen) *C-3PO - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Mace Windu - Easter Bunny (Rise of the Guardians) *Jango Fett - Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Count Dooku - Clayton (Tarzan) *Darth Sidious - Prince Hans (Frozen) *Clone Troopers - Arendelle and Weselton Guards and Various Humans (Frozen and Various Movies) *Battle Droids - Raving Rabbids (Rayman) *Zam Wesell - Mulan (Mulan) *Barfly - Numbuh 60 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Bail Organa - The Harbor Master (Theodore Tugboat) *Ask Aak - Bobby (Theodore Tugboat) *Mas Amedda - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Ki-Adi-Mundi - Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Luminara Unduli - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Shaak Ti - Princess Cholena (An American Tail) *Plo Koon - Theodore (Theodore Tugboat) *Kit Fisto - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Saesee Tiin - Globox (Rayman 2: Revolution) *Coleman Trebor - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Adi Gallia - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Elan Sleazebaggano - Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *J.K. Burtola - Tipo (The Emperor's New Groove) *Jedi Bear Clan - Various Kids *Mari Amithest - Chica (The Emperor's New Groove) *Watto - Buck (Home on the Range) *Cliegg Lars - Henry Coy (Make Music Mine) *Aika Lars - Grace Martin (Make Music Mine) *Dexter Jettster - Johnny Appleseed's Angel (Melody Time) *Captain Typho - Sheriff Doughnut (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Naboo lieutenant - Mr. Small (The Amazing World of Gumball) *CordÈ - Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Mas Amedda - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *DormÈ - Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Owen Lars - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Sio Bibble - Grandpa Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Nute Gunray - Horace (101 Dalmatians) *Gilramos Libkath - Joe Muffaw (Paul Bunyan) *Madame Jocasta Nu - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Boba Fett - Lampwick (Pinocchio) *Jar Jar Binks - Lucky Jack Rabbit (Home on the Range) *Geonosians - Various Creatures *and more Voice Cast (English) *Teenage Kristoff - Microsoft Sam *Anna - Microsoft Mary *Teenage Rayman - Radar Overseer Hank *Olaf - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (+10) *Sven - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Baymax - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Easter Bunny - Radar Overseer Guy *The Stabbington Bros. - Radar Overseer Scotty (-10) and Radar Overseer Guy (-10) *Clayton - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Prince Hans - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Arendelle and Weselton Guards and Various Humans - Various Speakonia Voices *Raving Rabbids - Various Speakonia Voices *Mulan - Radar Overseer Abby *Numbuh 2 - Radar Overseer Guy *The Harbor Master - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Bobby - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) *Officer Dibble - Microsoft Mike *Crunch Bandicoot - Radar Overseer Guy (+5) *Nicole Watterson - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Tanya Mousekewitz - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Theodore - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+5) *Richard Watterson - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *Globox - Microsoft Sam *Sylvester - Microsoft Mike (+5) *Sylvia - Microsoft Mary (+5) *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Teenage Kristoff - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Anna - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Teenage Rayman - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Olaf - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Sven - Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) *Baymax - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Easter Bunny - Diego Loquendo V1 *The Stabbington Bros. - Jorge Loquendo V2 (-10) and Carlos Loquendo V2 (-10) *Clayton - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Prince Hans - Diego Loquendo V1 (-10) *Arendelle and Weselton Guards and Various Humans - Various Loquendo Voices *Raving Rabbids - Various Loquendo Voices *Mulan - Francisca Loquendo V1 *Numbuh 2 - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *The Harbor Master - Jorge Loquendo V2 *Bobby - Diego Loquendo V2 *Officer Dibble - Jorge Loquendo V2 *Crunch Bandicoot - Carlos Loquendo V2 (+5) *Nicole Watterson - Soledad Loquendo V2 *Tanya Mousekewitz - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Theodore - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+5) *Richard Watterson - Carlos Loquendo V2 *Globox - Juan Loquendo V1 *Sylvester - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Sylvia - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *and more Movie Used *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) Footage Disney Footage *Frozen (2013) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Tangled (2010) *Tarzan (1999) *Mulan (1998) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *Home on the Range (2004) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (2005) *The Emperor's New School (2006) *Make Music Mine (1946) *The Martins and the Coys (1946) *Four Fabulous Characters (1957) *Melody Time (1948) *Johnny Appleseed (1948) *American Legends (2002) *Paul Bunyan (1958) *Sing Me A Story With Belle (1995) *Phineas and Ferb *Pinocchio (1940) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Rayman Footage *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman the Animated Series (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Rayman Arena (Mr. Eight-Three-One and olacola15's Version) *Rayman M (Aatu90's Version) *Rayman Rush (AkusaChan's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party (VerticalSandwich's Version) Dreamworks Footage *Rise of the Guardians My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *MMMystery on the Friendship Express *Maud Pie *Over a Barrel *Hearth's Warming Eve *The Last Roundup *It's About Time *A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 *The Crystal Empire - Part 1 *The Crystal Empire - Part 2 *One Bad Apple *Just For Sidekicks *Games Ponies Play *Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 *Flight to the Finish *Rarity Takes Manehattan *Rainbow Falls *Three's A Crowd *Simple Ways *For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils *Trade Ya! *Equestria Games *The Cutie Map - Part 1 *The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone *Party Pooped *The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows *Hearthbreakers *The Crystalling - Part 1 *The Crystalling - Part 2 *The Gift of the Maud Pie *Spice Up Your Life *In The Times They Are A Changeling *Dungeons & Discords *Buckball Season *P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) *All Bottled Up *Rock Solid Friendship Crash Bandicoot Footage *Crash Bandicoot 1 (1996) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Team Racing (1999) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bash (2000) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart (2003) (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 5: Twinsanity (2004) (PlayStation 2) (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) (PlayStation 2) (MrRobotsville's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 6: Clash of the Titans (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 7: Mind Over Mutant (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart 2 (IOS) (PeteThePlayer's Version) *Crash N Sane Trilogy (PlayStation 4) (GarlandTheGreat's Version) The Amazing World of Gumball *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes Theodore Tugboat Footage *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision An American Tail Footage *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) Dreamworks Footage *Madagascar *Madagascar Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Looney Tunes Footage *Looney Tunes (1930) *The Bugs Bunny Show (1960–2000) *The Porky Pig Show (1964―1967) *The Road Runner Show (1966–1973) *Taz-Mania (1991–1995) *The Plucky Duck Show (1992) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995–2002) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011–2014) *Bugs Bunny: Superstar (1975) *The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979) *The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981) *Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982) *Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (1983) *Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) *Space Jam (1996) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) *Tweety's High Flying Adventure (2000) *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) *Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) Codename Kids Next Door Footage *Episodes *Movies Quotes Quote 1 *Prince Hans: I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends. More and more star systems are joining the Separatists. *Easter Bunny: If they do break away— *Prince Hans: I will not let this Republic that has stood for a thousand years be split in two! My negotiations will not fail. *Easter Bunny: If they do, you must realize that there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We're keepers of the peace, not soldiers. *Prince Hans: Master Olaf, do you really think it will come to war? *Olaf: Hmmm. The Dark Side clouds everything. Impossible to see, the future is. Quote 2 *and Kristoff look around a bar in Coruscant for assassin Mulan *Rayman: Why do I get the feeling you're going to be the death of me? *Kristoff: Don't say that, master. You're the closest thing I have to a father. *Rayman: Then why don't you listen to me? *Kristoff: I am trying. *Rayman: Do you see him? *Kristoff: I think "he" is a she. And I think she's a changeling. *Rayman: In that case, be extra careful. Go and find her. *Kristoff: Where are you going, Master? *Rayman: For a drink. down at a counter *Numbuh 2: You wanna buy some death sticks? *Rayman: a Jedi mind trick You don't want to sell me death sticks. *Numbuh 2: I don't wanna sell you death sticks. *Rayman: You want to go home and rethink your life. *Numbuh 2: I wanna go home and rethink my life. leaves Quote 3 *Prince Hans: And so, they've finally given you an assignment. Your patience has paid off. *Kristoff: Your guidance more than my patience. *Prince Hans: You don't need guidance, Kristoff. In time, you will learn to trust your feelings. Then, you will be invincible. I have said it many times, you are the most gifted Jedi I have ever met. *Kristoff: Thank you, Your Excellency. *Prince Hans: I see you becoming the greatest of all the Jedi, Kristoff. Even more powerful than Master Olaf. Quote 4 *Kristoff: From the moment I met you, all those years ago, not a day has gone by when I haven't thought of you. And now that I'm with you again... I'm in agony. The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you... I can't breathe. I'm haunted by the kiss that you should never have given me. My heart is beating... hoping that kiss will not become a scar. You are in my very soul, tormenting me... what can I do? I will do anything you ask. If you are suffering as much as I am, please tell me. *Anna: I can't... We can't... It's not possible. *Kristoff: Anything is possible, Anna. Listen to me... *Anna: No, you listen! We live in a real world; come back to it. You're studying to become a Jedi, I'm... I'm a senator. If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, they will take us to a place we cannot go, regardless of the way we feel about each other. *Kristoff: Then you do feel something! *Anna: I will not let you give up your future for me. *Kristoff: You're asking me to be rational. That is something that I know I cannot do. Believe me, I wish that I could just wish away my feelings, but I can't. *Anna: I will not give into this. *Kristoff: Well, you know, it... it wouldn't have to be that way. We could keep it a secret. *Anna: We'd be living a lie, one that we couldn't keep, even if we wanted to. I couldn't do that. Could you, Kristoff? Could you live like that? *Kristoff: No. You're right. It would destroy us all. Quote 5 *Rayman: hologram, from Kamino I have successfully made contact with the Prime Minister of Kamino. They are using two Stabbington Bros to create a clone army. I have a strong feeling that these two guys are the assassins we're looking for. *Easter Bunny: Do you think these cloners are involved in the plot to assassinate Senator ANna? *Rayman: No, Master, there appears to be no motive! *Olaf: Do not assume anything, Rayman. Clear, your mind must be, if you are to discover the real villains behind this plot. *Rayman: Yes, Master. They say that a Master Sifo-Dyas placed the order for a clone army at the request of the Senate, almost ten years ago. I was under the impression he was killed before that. Did the Council ever authorize the creation of a clone army? *Easter Bunny: No. Whoever placed that order did not have the authorization of the Jedi Council. *Olaf: Into custody, take these Stabbington Bros. Bring him here. Question him, we will. *Rayman: Yes, Master. I will report back if and when I have him. fades *Olaf: Blind we are, if the creation of this clone army we could not see. *Easter Bunny: I think it is time we informed the Senate that our ability to use the Force has diminished. *Olaf: Only the Dark Lords of the Sith know of our weakness. If informed, the Senate is, multiply, our adversaries will. Quote 6 *Rayman: holograph recording, Kristoff and Anna listen on Tatooine Kristoff, my long-range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant. sends the signal; Prince Hans and the Jedi Council watch the recording I have tracked the two Stabbington Bros to the droid foundries on Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here, and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Anna. The Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Clayton, and are forming a... Wait, wait. out and ignites his lightsaber, blocks a few laser blasts, and a droideka appears as Rayman is captured by Clayton's forces *Olaf: More happening on Geonosis, I fear, than has been revealed. *Easter Bunny: I agree. Kristoff Kristoff, we will deal with Count Clayton; the most important thing for you is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your first priority. *Kristoff: Understood, Master. Quote 7 *The Harbour Master (Theodore Tugboat): The Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance are preparing for war. There can be no doubt of that. *Prince Hans: Count Clayton must've made a treaty with them. *The Harbour Master (Theodore Tugboat): We must stop them before they're ready. *Prince Hans: Master Olaf, how many Jedi are available to go to Geonosis? *Olaf: Throughout the galaxy, thousands of Jedi, there are. To send on a special mission, only 200 are available. *The Harbour Master (Theodore Tugboat): With all due respect for the Jedi Order, Master Olaf, that's not enough. *Olaf: Through negotiation, the Jedi maintain peace. Starting a war, we have no intention of. *Bobby (Theodore Tugboat): Huttese The debate is over. Now we need that clone army. *The Harbour Master (Theodore Tugboat): Unfortunately, the debate is not over. The Senate will never approve the use of clones before the Separatists attack. *Officer Dibble: This is a crisis. The Senate must vote the Chancellor emergency powers. He can then approve the creation of an army. *Prince Hans: But what Senator would have the courage to propose such a radical amendment? *Officer Dibble: If only...Senator Anna were here. Quote 8 *tries to recruit Rayman into the Separatist cause *Clayton: It's a great pity that our paths have never crossed before, Rayman. Jack Frost always spoke very highly of you. I wish he were still alive. I could use his help right now. *Rayman: Jack Frost would never join you. *Clayton: Don't be so sure, my young Jedi. You forget that he was once my apprentice, just as you were once his. He knew all about the corruptions of the Senate, but he would never have gone along with it if he had learned the truth as I have. *Rayman: The truth? *Clayton: The truth. What if I told you that the Republic is now under the control of the Dark Lords of the Sith? *Rayman: No, that's not possible! The Jedi would be aware it! *Clayton: The Dark Side of the Force has clouded their vision, my friend. Hundreds of senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Prince Hans. *Rayman: I don't believe you. *Clayton: The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Prince Hans, but he was betrayed ten years ago by the Dark Lord. He came to me for help; he told me everything. The Jedi Council wouldn't believe him. I've tried many times to warn them, but they wouldn't listen. By the time they sense the Dark Lord's presence, it would already be too late. You shall join me, Rayman, and together we will destroy the Sith! *Rayman: I will never join you, Clayton. *Clayton: coldly It may be difficult to secure your release. Quote 9 *chasing Clayton across the desert of Geonosis, Kristoff insists on rescuing Anna, who, after a hit to the ship they're on, falls out and onto the sand below *Kristoff: Anna! pilot Put the ship down! *Rayman: Kristoff! Don't let your personal feelings get in the way! pilot Follow that speeder. *Kristoff: pilot Lower the ship! *Rayman: I can't take Clayton alone! I need you! If we catch him, we can end this war right now! We have a job to do! *Kristoff: I don't care! pilot Put the ship down! *Rayman: YOU WILL BE EXPELLED FROM THE JEDI ORDER! *Kristoff: I CAN'T LEAVE HER! *Rayman: COME TO YOUR SENSES! What do you think Anna would do were she in your position? *Kristoff: resigned She would do her duty. Quote 10 *Clayton: The Force is with us, Prince Hans. *Prince Hans: Welcome home, Lord Clayton. You have done well. *Clayton: I have good news for you, my lord. The war has begun. *Prince Hans: Excellent. Everything is going as planned... Quote 11 *Rayman: Do you believe what Count Clayton said about Hans controlling the Senate? It doesn't feel right. *Olaf: Joined the Dark Side, Clayton has. Lies, deceit, creating mistrust are his ways now. *Easter Bunny: Nevertheless, I think we should keep a closer eye on the Senate. *Olaf: I agree. *Easter Bunny: Where is your apprentice? *Rayman: On his way to Naboo, escorting Senator Amidala home. I must admit that without the clones, it would not have been victory. *Olaf: Victory? Victory, you say? Master Rayman, not victory. The shroud of the Dark Side has fallen. Begun, the Clone War has! Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/lego-star-wars) *Title Screen *Dexter's Diner ~ Inside *Discovery on Kamino ~ Action 1 *Discovery on Kamino ~ Quiet 1 *Discovery on Kamino ~ Clone Troopers *Discovery on Kamino ~ Discover Jango *Discovery on Kamino ~ Action 2 *Discovery on Kamino ~ Quiet 2 *Jango Fett Boss Battle ~ Intro *Jango Fett Boss Battle ~ Mines *Droid Factory ~ Action *Droid Factory ~ Quiet *Droid Factory ~ Outro *Jedi Battle *Gunship Cavalry ~ Cutscene *Gunship Cavalry *Gunship Cavalry ~ Explode *Count Dooku ~ Action *Count Dooku ~ Quiet *Credits (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhitwall1.mp3 *saberhitwall2.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *coolsaber.wav *Hum 4.wav *sthswng1.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *sthswng3.wav *3 clash CK.wav *2 clash CK.wav *LSwall02.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *L_SABER.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrswg1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhum.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberspin2.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 soundsforce2.zip *forcejump02.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav Gallery (Lightsaber Duels) (Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones) Rayman, Kristoff, and Olaf vs Clayton..png|Rayman, Kristoff, and Olaf vs Clayton Trivia *The second film will use the Original audio and footage for Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones throughout the second entire movie. *Rayman's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the second entire movie, and during the Geonsis battle, will have another light blue lightsaber, which will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire second movie, before he and Kristoff battle Clayton. *At the beginning, when Kristoff has a light blue lightsaber, which will use the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie, he picks up a green lightsaber, which has the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie, and fights with Clayton throughout the entire second movie. *Olaf will have a green lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, when he battles Clayton throughout the entire second movie. *Clayton's lightsaber will be red and will have the SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Easter Bunny's lightsaber will be purple and will have the coolsaber.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Kristoff's green lightsaber will not be destroyed throughout the entire second movie. *A different scene will replace Clayton destroying Kristoff's green lightsaber as he hits some objects, force lifts one of them, and throws it at Kristoff, who ducks, and fights against Clayton, but eventually loses both his green lightsaber and Rayman's light blue lightsaber, which fall out of his hands, as Clayton grabs Kristoff by the chest and throws poor Kristoff at Rayman throughout the entire second movie. *Applejack's lightsaber will be green and will have the L_SABER.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Crunch Bandicoot's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the sabrout1.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Theodore Tugboat's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Banana Joe's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Princess Cholena's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the sw4-lightsabre.wav, Saberftn.wav, fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Nicole Watterson's lightsaber will be green and will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Globox's lightsaber will be green and will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Richard Watterson's lightsaber will be green and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Sylvester's lightsabers will be light blue and orange, and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, saberoff.mp3, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Sylvia's lightsabers will be yellow and green, and will have the L_SABER.wav, coolsaber.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabrhum.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Rarity's white saber staff will carry the coolsaber.wav, L_SABER.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Hum 4.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *This will mark the debut of Rayman's ponytail with blue hairband and gold ear-ring throughout the entire movie. Category:Star Wars Spoofs Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Movies Spoofs